


Coney Island Girls

by BasementVampire



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Shade the Changing Girl
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, New 52, Superheroes, Young Animal, my two fave girls meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Harley runs into everyone's favorite Changing Girl at Coney Island.





	Coney Island Girls

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just wrote this because i legit love these two, and they would be such a great team-up. hope you enjoy this :)

She sat on the backrest of a bench, feet resting on the seat. The New York air was crisp, making the girl pull her coat tighter around herself.

Harley was scantily clad as always, corset and hot pants baring her arms and legs to the wind. She didn't feel it anymore—she'd long since grown used to Brooklyn's weather—but this girl, with her rainbow coat and pink-tinted sunglasses wasn't immune. She shivered a bit, but the expression on her face was pleasant nonetheless. Despite the autumn's biting cold, she was enjoying herself.

Curious, Harley sauntered toward the girl, coming to a stop right in front of her. Pink-windowed eyes stared up at her, and pale lips turned up in a smile.

"Tourist?" Harley questioned, hand on her hip. She gave a smirk and cocked her head to the side.

The girl laughed softly. "I'm a tourist everywhere I go."

Her light, lilting voice reminded Harley of a songbird. "Where ya from?"

The girl leaned forward, elbows on her knees and chin resting on her hands. White hair fell around her face like a halo. "Why do you ask?"

Harley shrugged; she didn't have an answer, really. Cordially, she replied, "Just wonderin'. What's your name, anyway?"

"Shade." She pulled off her sunglasses to get a better look at the woman standing in front of her. "And you are?"

"Harley Quinn, at your service," she said theatrically, giving a little bow.

Shade giggled before raising an eyebrow in questioning. "Aren't you a super villain?"

Harley shrugged. "I've been called that. I'd say I'm more of an antihero, really. Chaotic neutral. But when you blow stuff up as much as I do, you're bound to get a bad rap."

"So what're you doing at Coney Island?"

Harley smiled broadly. "I live here." She pointed to a stretch of buildings a little way off. "I own one of those apartment buildings over there. Still not really sure how I ended up with it, but hey, it's got a great view!"

"Any sight seeing suggestions?" asked Shade. "I'm trying to immerse myself in the culture."

Harley thought for a moment. "Ooh! I'll take you to my favorite restaurant! It's this cute little diner—you _have_ to try their food."

Grinning, Shade climbed gracefully off the bench, coat flowing behind her in the breeze. "Lead the way."

 

*****

 

"So, where do you come from?" Harley asked between bites of food. She leaned forward, hanging on Shade's every word. She had never met someone so interesting--so exotic.

Shade smiled. "I'm not sure if you'd believe me."

"Trust me," Harley said with a laugh, "not a lot surprises me any more."

The girl took a bite of her hamburger before saying seriously, "I'm an alien."

Harley laughed. "And ya thought I wouldn't believe _that_? Hon, I've met Superman. Batman told me about this ambulance that talks, and Wonder Woman is an actual _goddess_. I can believe that you're an alien." 

Shade smiled. "So what do you do?"

"In my free time? Roller skate. Help little old ladies. Fight crime on off days. To make a living? I run this show—hey!" Her face lit up. "Why don't you come see the show tonight! It'll be great, trust me."

"What kind of show is this?" Shade asked with a raised brow.

Harley grinned. "Oh, I'll let it be a surprise. But you'll love it, I just know! Hey, maybe you can come hang out at my place until then, if you're not doing anything..."

"Sure," the girl replied, mirroring Harley's smile. "I'd love to."


End file.
